Gaeven
by Sirei
Summary: Who were they the cool beings that appeared always at the right time? Who could be it this time who was chosen to aid the humans? Snarry Slash Creaturefic DH!Spoiler!
1. Gaeven

A/N: This will most likely stay an one shot if no one really wants to read it (I mean at least that five people review and tell me if they want it or not). It would have become an Snarry but so it just stays as it is. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes even if I already controlled it two times with different programs.

Disclaimer: Well the only thing that doesn't belong to me is Severus Snape, everything else is mine and is not allowed to be used from someone else without my permission. That means the race of the gaevens and Carus. As well as the wonderful book mentioned. -.-° I hate such things but some people would steal it otherwise, my gedankliches Recht auf Originalität und geistiges Eigentum.

Read and Review please

* * *

It has always been very dark in his world since he could remember. He still remembered that there had been a time where his lover scolded him for thinking too pessimistic, after the war he had the habit himself.

Even now in his new life there was war, despair and suffering. It was as if his soul was chosen by the fates to be the One to sort out the messes the humans made themselves. He was no human. Not since a long time had he been something else than a gaeven.

The only thing he ever found in human books was an excerpt of "The Legends of Magical Creatures and Beings that should not exist":

A gaeven was a being that was immortal. Like a phoenix it would always come back. In different bodies, with different faces and morals but always someone the world needed in that moment. They were the chosen of the gods, chosen to lead the humans on a path that didn't end in total destruction.

With them were always their soul mates. The ones without a gaeven couldn't and wouldn't live. Those, who would balance their lovers out with their strengths and flaws. The gaeven are very protective of their mates so beware or they will rip you to shreds for even the slightest critique of them.

You can recognize the soul mate of an gaeven in that the gaeven will always have them in eye contact so that they can see if their mate is in danger or not. There is nothing known about mating habits, nest habits or anything else from them. That is the only known fact: while they look human they do not act in those moments like one, they rather disappear and will not talk about anything that concerns their mates and family.

The gaeven are in fact immortal and only died or chose to go into the next life when another quest waited for them, which they couldn't master in the current body.

The only drawback of the new lives of the gaeven was that their soul mates, who had the same lifespan as their lovers after the renewed bonding, would not remember anything from their past lives. Not unless they became chosen themselves, a likely evolution for they could prove themselves in the countless quests their soul mates had to fulfil.

The gaeven themselves became aware of their true purpose and past lives after their eleventh birthday. Gaeven were also always magical, even if they did not show it. Their abilities were far too wide spread as that someone could count them. But it is known that anything that had to do with the elements, plants, beings and material in the world was common knowledge of the gaeven.

Their colouring is almost always black hair and dark eyes. The exception was only for god slaughterers, who were seen with burning and glowing eyes. You may ask yourself why a god slaughterer was even chosen to be a gaeven. Smaller gods and humans who searched for a way to become gods were a nuisance that had to be dealt with, and what could be better than a personal god slaughterer who would kill those nuisances?

Now, what are the typical signs for the gaeven? The gaeven are always at a place where the war would break out or where the one who would bring destruction to the humans, lived. They always will at one point be a major player in the war and stand most likely in or near the centre of it.

That few characterizations are the only known way to find a gaeven. There has never been an in depth scientology approach to these beings but one or two have been found to give this knowledge from one human to another.

The reason for that is that the gaevens try to let their presence be known. Some see at a warning that the gods are watching over us with their warriors and would bring us death if we were to challenge them; some see it as a sign that the gods watch over us and prevents us from bringing harm to another.

Whatever it is, why the gods brought these beings to this world, one thing is clear. If you ever met those charismatic persons, do not try to harm them or their mates for they are stronger and more formidable than anything else.

"Oi, get your nose out of that book and help us will you? The others are already waiting for us and we still have to plan how to trick them for coercing us into their foolish plan."

A young brown-haired boy called from the stairs. Without further ado laid the boy the book beside himself and followed the other one outside. While he was not a friend, he still had to applaud his partner in crime for instigating such a wonderful play for their spectators.

The reason for all this was a long awaited revenge that would come to some of their peers. Alone each of the boys would have been formidable but together they were terrifying.

Still the memories were slowly coming back and he could not wait to see his mate again. To close him in his arms again and to finally breath his soft sweet smell into his lungs. The only problem was that his mate was still not born and he could not sense that he was even conceived.

Well, it was as if his mate had also a quest for himself as he had become a gaeven himself just two lifetimes before. May the gods be with him but he could not see in which complications his little mate has brought himself again.

"Are you coming?" asked the boy who waited outside of the common room. "Yes Carus, do not be hasty with your revenge that you do not see your goal fulfilled." came the soft spoken answer.

"Whatever you say, mate. But do not forget to act, yes? I do not want to wait another three years to get my revenge. And you, so I believe, would have to wait even longer for you do not reside in the same circles as we do."

The veiled insult of his heritage did not bother as Carus thought it would. What could heritage mean if he knew that at the beginning it was always him in one form or another? Always his blood intermixed with his mates and humans blood to once again come into power through him?

Snorting at the pathetic display he calmly strode forwards to their victims. It was time that he could even once play his naturally predator nature out before he got gain in the role of the victim.

Smirking and inwardly laughing did he corner his prey, his black hair whirling behind him in his true form and black onyx eyes glittering with the promise of a worthy hunt.

"Severus Snape I hope you have a good plan!", came from behind him.

"Indeed, I have.", he said and dark laughter was echoing from the walls.


	2. The Gaevens Mate

A/N: This is dedicated for FireDolphin who is a big help for me. Also for Sturmwarnung who has encouraged me with her reviews. I also thank Iago96 and snowlight144 for their reviews. And on to the second chapter!

* * *

You know pretending to have no idea about magic and anything that has to do with it is a task I begin to hate. This is already my hundred or so life and I still hate it that every time I get my memories back, I am some freak that lives somewhere without magic and is supposed to not know about magic.

The second thing I hate about this business is that I am always some little abused child. Can you even imagine how it is to wake up and to not only have survived the current abuse but already over a few centuries of them? And don't get me started on the tortures or I will make you wish you were never born.

I think that after all those quests, roughly thirty thousand give or take a few hundred, that the gods would give me a family that was magical and not prone to abuse me for my gifts. Well, abuse me or trying to kill me if I look at that curse scar on my forehead.

That is one thing I love as a mate of a gaeven or being a gaeven himself. You cannot kill them. No matter what you try, drown, starving, strangle, burning, staking, ripping, cutting so that you would bleed to death or even nailing you on a cross, all of this cannot kill you.

You might be surprised that your child has suddenly gills or that it would be immune to fire, or be that strong that no knife or other powers can harm it, but that is the only thing that will change for the child.

It seems that I myself had exactly more than near death experience. In fact I think that this body had too much. No, I know that this body had one too much for my liking since I get all the memories from my past lifes and even things that should not have been clear, like my birth for example because it is really an tiring and disgusting experience, are crystal clear to me.

Why, I hear you asking? Because if for example my mother was an prisoner and those that take me from her just a few seconds after my birth, how the hell should I know how my mother looked like and if she is the one I have been sent to save, or manipulate or something?

I am always born to those that have a key role while my wonderful mate gets always a relative normal childhood with parents that are if anything side characters. Sometimes I hate that he doesn't appreciate the fact that he has such a childhood.

In fact I know that my lover wished that he could have once a childhood like mine, but I would wish no one the horrors that I had to survive. But I think that if you want to understand from which horrors I tell I must tell you my current childhood as example.

My life story is too long and has too many facets for a human mind. So I will just tell you about my current one and what exactly I meant with those childhoods of mine.

In this life I have been born on the darkest night as the seventh month died. Even the moon, and I am sure that was planned from Selene, was absent from me when I was born to magical parents. That had been a first but the absent moon did as always, foreshadow the coming events of my life.

I lived with my talented mother and immature father in a house that was not far from a muggle village and had a rather normal year. One year and a half until, on the day of the lost souls and celebration of the afterlife, a scary bald man came and decided to off my parents.

Why he did that I ask myself all the time but until now I still have found no sense in his insanity. Hell I didn't even know his name as I had been just learning to understand my parents, so I wouldn't even know if they had mentioned him before.

The only thing I know is that he tried to kill me and tragically died as the bastard he was. I am sorry but if someone tries to kill a baby I do not feel sorry if they die in the crossfire. Magic loves me and would never hurt me, so you can try what you want but no everlasting harm will come to me. If I think about the blessings from the gods that I have, then it astounds me that I could be damaged at all.

Well after I got the bastard into a ghost form and through the curse that bond between us with the scar, I was manhandled by a half giant. Mind you, he tried to be gentle but I was so squeezed that I thank my special condition that I lived.

After that I was laid on the doorstep with a letter and forgotten until, in the morning, a giant wale came to look if there was a newspaper. The night had been very cold and the steady flight of the owls above as well as the fireworks that had been silently shooting everywhere over the British isle, had been very distracting for me.

I still remember that I just wanted my mom and a good long cuddle but all I got for the next ten years were slaps, beatings, chores, hurt and attempts in my life. There was the drowning in the bathtub from my aunt, the falls from stairs and ladders from my cousin and the beatings with various things from my uncle.

The occasional burning on the herd plates or the broken bones that had to mend themselves were just entertainment for my relatives. The chores like baking, cooking, cleaning, gardening, moving the furniture, painting various things around the house and repairing I could do, were his responsibility and earning for the few things I got from his relatives.

The few things were hand-me-downs, a meal in a week (still very thankful I am in fact a blessed one) and water from the hose. Sometimes even a shower from the hose, when my uncle wanted Dudley, my cousin, to see how freaks had to be handled.

Naturally it was done only at night when none of the wonderful neighbours could see it but it was better than living in the constant filth.

Now I will you no longer bore with my life as the real one just started with my eleventh birthday and the letter from Hogwarts. My relatives were very funny when they tried to hinder the owls to do their duty and to run away from the letters.

The best thing was when Rubeus Hagrid came to retrieve me. In just a few minutes was my brain once again filled with knowledge, while I worried Hagrid with my one word answers.

After I understand who I was and how I had to act, like a confused little abused boy that had no knowledge of magic, I was easily fitting the role. One of my former lives as actress, I had been a woman in that life and I tell you it's totally crap, taught me many things about how to play the perfect role.

Now I had just to find my soul mate as I could feel that he was already born and weary of this life without me. We both could not live long, not longer than hundred years, without each other.

We could go insane and so it was always arranged that our births would happen in a timeframe from twenty-five years. Now I think that this time I have to overcome more than a few years age difference with my mate to be with him.

I could only hope that the gods did not lay more complications in our way like the absolutely insane scenario that my parents and my soul mate were enemies or something. I really don't like to remember our time in Great-Britain where we met the stupid writer. Another quest from the gods to show humans that everything could be overcome if only the will was there.

As we told our life story to him, on our journey from Italy to somewhere else where our parents could not find us, he wrote everything on some papers and promised us that our story would be known over the whole world.

The only problem was that this horrid writer decided to change the ending so that we were not living but dead, a tragically death through misuse of poisons and a knife. I can tell you that the part with the poisons really angered my mate.

He had always been a master with every potion or poison out there so that story was in fact an insult for him.

My attention was naturally caught as all information was again firmly implanted in my brain and Hagrid said: "Happy Birthday Harry Potter."


	3. My House will stand strong

A/N: Another chapter. I am sure that some of those that have me on their alert list will curse me while others are pleasant surprised. Still, I would like to hear what you have to say about this chapter and if I should end it with chapter three or not. It is your decision and if I get no reviews I will do so. That might be an abrupt ending for this story but I think it will be okay for me. Thanks for reading this rant, though.

* * *

I think that the gods had a good laugh about him and his situation. The first thing he learned at Hogwarts was that his soul mate hated him. Something he had believed impossible.

It was as if Harry Potter was in fact the worst person of the planet in Severus Snapes world before the two of them even met each other. Every little glance that Harry shot his mulish teacher, which he would have understood as signal if it came from anyone but Harry, was returned with a scowl and a glare and sometimes an insult about his gazes into another world or that they reflected the void in his head.

So Harry had started to confuse his teacher. He knew any and all answers that Severus could ask, not only through his soul mate but from his own experiences and passion for the draughts as well, and began writing them in their homework assignments in odd intervals.

Even the other teachers became a well of fun as he did the same to them. In his homework he was an expert and master in the chosen profession of his teachers, but when they tried to find out how he knows something or asked him questions in school, he was again the little orphaned boy that knew nothing of the magic that surrounded him.

Not even Dumbledore could understand just what about these sparks of defiance and intelligence were about because not even Miss Granger was that intelligent and well versed in her studies. Harry did not even try to end their confusion but began to drop hints around them where they could find that knowledge in the Hogwarts library.

The only teacher he did like was Professor Flitwick. He was such a nice little fellow that did not ask him where his knowledge came from but rather went with the flow and had taken to lecture with his essay in the hand and pointing out knowledge that took sometimes even him by surprise.

He never told who had written those essays and never gave points outwardly to Harry's work, but Harry knew that whenever he gave Professor Flitwick one of his essays the house points would go up a hundred points over night. Now, you may ask yourself in which house Harry was if his lover was the head of Slytherin.

Well, the only possible house that Harry thought he could be without becoming the hated enemy of the snake house, or under the influence of Severus or a bookworm was to be sorted in the rather plain house of Hogwarts.

Yes, Harry became a Huffelpuff.

And he was proud to be one from the house of the loyal and rather ingenious badgers. Why? Well, the hufflepuffs were rather nice and looked nowhere really hard but they never asked him where he went, never tried to acquire his friendship for glamour or reputation. Even now, in his first year where everyone was rather nice and new, the hufflepuffs hold to him.

When someone insulted him, the others tried to get a teacher or defended Harry. Now, make no mistake, Harry had no real friends in that house and was unlikely to get some in the next years, but he was happy as Severus had worn an expression of disbelieve when he was sorted and was now studiously ignoring him when Harry did not search eye contact with him.

A bonus was also that Professor Sprout would not ask him about the points he gained or that he wouldn't associate with the other house members. And Harry would swore that he would not cause her grieve for that discretion.

As Harry made himself ready that morning, three months had already passed since the beginning of the summer term, another first year decided to approach him.

"Hello, my name is Zacharias Smith and I would like to talk with you about your studies. While most of the other students, and mind that I mean everyone of the house even seventh years, are afraid to ask you anything, as your sorting in this house can only mean that your will and loyalty to Dumbledore are infinitely, but I would like to know if you know anything about You-Know-Who or when he will be coming back."

Harry mustered Smith up and down. He had to give the child respect for approaching him like this and questioning his loyalty and side on the war that would come. While other houses were still in their own little world where the poor little boy Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, Hufflepuff was already on the move and readied themselves for the war.

Here, near the kitchens, you could feel the storm brewing and how tense the students really were. Even the seventh years were already forging contacts so that they would know what happened in Hogwarts as no one had the illusion that Voldemort would not come here.

Harry nearly began to laugh as the uncomfortable silence went on and on. Zacharias began to fidget and pearls of sweat began to gather on his forehead. The whole common room was silent and waited with baited breath what Harry would say.

But their hopes and expectations were dashed by Harry's snort of laughter. As on command the whole room stood back as the laughter bubbled out of Harry. He just could not help it. There had been times when he had been a white Lady or when he had been a dark wizard but never had he seen this reaction to him before he even did something. Either did the people get stupider with time or their spines were receding.

Either way he could not stop laughing at the astonished faces from the children around him. As he slowly began to get his laughflash into control, he took deep breaths and waited for the aches in his sides to stop.

Gulping for air and finally controlling his emotions he took one step forward to Smith and gave the stunned boy a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You are in fact the first who has ever asked me that question out of my family. For that I will never forget you Zacharias Smith." Harry eyed the now very pale boy with concern and amusement for he could nearly see the ideas of horrible deaths in the hufflepuffs brain just as they formed.

"Do not worry. I am not here to do anything of the likes that you would like to accuse me of but I am here to tell you about my plans. First, I am not going to be a Dark Lord or someone who will try to dominate the world.

Second, I am going after Voldemort, and please stop wincing from his name, and will kill him myself. Yes he will sooner or later be back, and no I can most likely do nothing against it.

Third, and that's very important, I am going to need your help. While I am okay with your attitude that I am a leper victim and no one wants to come near me, I hope that you will stand by my side against the self-proclaimed Dark Lord and fight him with me in the war.

We are all Hufflepuffs. Proudly we wear our robes and colours and while other students take no notice from us, we will find out many secrets and informations that way. The same will be for those who work in the Ministry as we, and I mean our community, have begun to identify the people with the house they attended in Hogwarts and those who were never in Hogwarts are judged by our own conceptions of the houses.

That is why I need your help. I will repay you with the destruction of the Dark Lord and the answers to questions I am allowed to answer. I also will help you with your classes if you ask for it and then, depending on who asks, other favours. So do not worry about me, I will never hurt you if you don't hurt me as well in some way."

With that he bowed lightly with his hand balled up to a fist on his heart. The older students recognized the gesture as one that foreign masters would show to commoner or apprentices to calm their fears. They looked at each other and decided to give him the greeting that he deserved if he was a master that greeted them. As one bowed the seventh and some of the sixth years and fifth year, as well as Smith and some other purebloods that were taught that way, with both hands palms up, while the left was openly in front of them and the right one was laying against their legs.

The others were looking confused but tried to mimic their elder to show their assistance for whatever the elder had planned.

Harry nodded then to Smith and left the common room through the door. While Gryffindor had a portrait, Ravenclaw and statue and Slytherin a wand, Hufflepuff had an ordinary door down the kitchen floor. The trick was to know which one of the fifty doors it was and how to knock correctly on the wood from the door as it had patterns on it that varied from day to day but stayed on a few lines the same.

He nearly whistled as he was walking towards the Great Hall. The morning had begun with surprises that ended rather well, but the day was still young and he hoped that no other surprises were lurking out there for him.


End file.
